bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Yahar'gul Hunters
Yahar'gul Hunters are hostile hunters in Bloodborne. Description The Yahar'gul Hunters are six enemy hunters found in Yahar'gul Chapel, Cathedral Ward, and the Hunter's Nightmare. They are all permanently aggressive towards the player, regardless of their actions. When killed, they will not respawn until the next NG cycle. Each wields a different combination of weapons, though all wear at least one piece of Yahar'gul attire. Locations Grand Cathedral Just off into the right of the entrance to the Grand Cathedral, there is a hidden path that leads into a plaza, the Hunters are guarding it: *The first one: **Wields the Tonitrus and Wooden Shield. **Wears the Yahar'gul Black Set (hooded). ***Drops 4 Bolt Paper. *The second one: **Wields the Rifle Spear and Ludwig's Rifle. **Wears the Yahar'gul Black Set (hooded). ***Drops 10 Quicksilver Bullets. Yahar'gul Chapel After the players trigger the Blood Moon, they will eventually arrive at Yahar'gul, and find themselves ambushed by 3 Yahar'gul Hunters. *The one standing in the center of the room: **Wields the Beast Claw. **Wears nothing but the Iron Yahar'gul Helm. ***Drops the Clawmark (1) rune. *The one who hides behind the pillar near the first one: **Wields the Threaded Cane and Rosmarinus. **Uses the Tiny Tonitrus. **Wears the Yahar'gul Black Set (hooded). ***Drops 1 Madman's Knowledge. *The one who hides in the lower staircase: **Wields the Rifle Spear and Cannon. **Wears the Yahar'gul Black Set (hooded). ***Drops 20 Quicksilver Bullets. Underground Corpse Pile (DLC) After traversing through the Research Hall, players will come across a key that unlocks most of the doors in the Underground Dungeon. Upon opening one of them, players will be ambushed by a Yahar'gul Hunter who was hiding behind the door. *Wields the Church Pick and Repeating Pistol. *Uses Molotov Cocktails. *Wears the Yahar'gul Black Set (hooded). **Drops the Church Pick. Notes *The Yahar'gul Hunters are considered to be amongst the most dangerous of the enemy hunters, not only because of the fact that most often they will strike as a group, often against a solo player, but also because they emply certain weapons that can be very deadly when there are no limits to their Quicksilver Bullets. **The Yahar'gul Chapel encounter is especially deadly as the player is outnumbered three to one and worst of it all is that only one is in clear view, thus baiting the player into an ambush by the other unseen hunters, hiding in the stairwell and behind a column. Trivia *It is likely that at least all Yahar'gul Hunters, with exception of the one in the DLC, are actively working to protect the ritual of Mensis, hence why they fight against the player who approaches the Unseen Village. *It is believed that the Yahar'gul Hunters in the Yahar'gul Chapel are the ones who break the lamp of the Hypogean Gaol. *The one in the Underground Cell is possibly Defector Antal. Gallery Yahar'gul Nameless Hunter 1.png Yahar'gul Nameless Hunter 2.png Yahar'gul Nameless Hunter 3.png Yahar'gul Nameless Hunter 4.png|Yahar'gul kidnapper that is trapped in the Hunter's Nightmare Yahar'gul Hunter.png Yahar'gul Hunter; Tonitrus and Shield.png Yahargul Hunter; RS & C.png Yahargul Hunter; T & WS.png Yahargul Hunter; CP & RP.png Yahargul Hunter; BC & HP.png Yahargul Hunter; RS & LR.png Yahargul Hunter; TC & FS.png Category:Enemies Category:Hostile Hunters